Fairy Tail Remake
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: My version of Fairy Tail; Full summary inside.  OC
1. ZuZu and Zen

**Summary: In this one, Natsu has a little sister! Yeah, confusing, but the idea came to me. Anyway, the lil sister's name is ZuZu Dragneel. She's a tomboy, and gets along with other people. Ans since, she's the only real family(Everyone in the guild is family, but no REAL family), Natsu is protective. There are OC's too. Zen Bruy, ZuZu's best freind, and Sadiko Juyirya and his twin brother Kadiko. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. WISH I DID! TT-TT**

* * *

><p>A normal day at the guild. Natsu and Gray fighting, Lucy talking with Mirajane, and Erza eating strawberry cake. Then a certain pink haired girl, walked in.<p>

**(A/N: ZuZu is like Natsu. She has pink hair, is a fire dragon slayer, has motion sickness. It's kinda like the take-over siblings. All have the same magic and the same hair color.)**

The girl wore her regular baggy(but not to baggy) red t-shirt, jean shorts, and black sneakers. She closed one eye and greeted the guild. "YO!"

"ZU! Over here!" Gray said motioning the girl over. She smiled and walked over to them. She was followed by a boy with dark blue hair, he was wearing a ruffled white tee, and baggy jeans. "Whats up Zen!" He walked over to ZuZu and sat down at the table. The gang surrounded the table.

"Whats up sis? Where have you two been?" Natsu questioned, sitting on the table. "Playing Mage Ball." ZuZu smirked. Everybody looked at her for a moment. Natsu grinned. "YAHOOO! We haven't played Mage ball for years!"

"How about we play a game right now?" Gray smirked cracking his knuckles.

Erza smiled. "With pleasure. "

Suddenly Loki appeared. He had a huge grin on his face. "I heard Mage Ball." He beamed. "Wanna play?"

"You bet!"

"Whats Mage Ball?" Asked Lucy.

"Mage ball, is a game, kinda like Dodge ball. Except we use magic, to play." ZuZu answered.

"We can kick or throw, the ball, and who ever gets hit. Is out." Zen continued.

"Wanna play?" Asked Natsu excitedly. "Nah. I'll just watch. Since I don't have much experience." Lucy shrugged.

"Our last game, ZuZu won." Sadiko muttered. "Don't be a sore loser Sadiko!" Kadiko said. "Well anyway. Let's get this game started."


	2. Mage Ball

**PART 2:**

* * *

><p><strong>ZuZu's P.O.V:<strong>

I smirked. Everybody was gathered, at the back of Fairy Tail. But, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Zen, Sadiko, Kadiko, Loki, and I were the only one's on the dirt field though. The rest of the members, were in the side lines. "Ready?" I asked, throwing the ball, up and down.

"HELL YEAH!" Everybody yelled. I grinned.

I threw the ball up in the air, it caught on fire. The red, flaming, object, hit the floor, and I immediately kicked it. It lunged for Loki.

He smirked, and grabbed his wrist. The ring started glowing. Then he punched the flaming ball. It flew towards, Gray.

Gray froze the ball, it stopped in it's tracks. He picked up the ball, threw it in the air, caught it, and flung it at Erza.

Erza, smiled. She re-quipped, into a baseball, out fit. With a matching bat. She hit the ball.

"HOME RUN!" I exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. Everybody laughed.

The ice cracked a little, but it didn't completely crack. The ball flew towards Natsu. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu yelled, he burned the ice off. The ball kept on coming, still at full speed. Natsu kicked it, full force. It headed for the twins. They both smirked. A gigantic rock came from the ground. It hit the ball, and flung it at Zen. Water came from the lake, to stop the ball. Zen winked(at no one in particular), Zen stuck his hand in the water to punch the ball. And it flew straight at me. I smiled. _"Here we go again!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V:<strong>

After 20 minutes, of playing Mage Ball. Everybody on the field was exhausted. The only one's left was me, and ZuZu. Everybody was watching intently. "Yo Bro!"

"Whats up sis?" I smirked.

"Sure you don't wanna give up now?" ZuZu asked.

"Why would I?"

"To avoid all the embarrassment."

I winked at her. "I won't lose to my little sister."

"Wanna bet?" ZuZu bounced the ball. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" ZuZu blew the ball straight at me. I got wide eyed. I was to surprised, that she used that move, to react. Then the ball, hit me in the stomach, to snap me out of my trance. The guild piled into the field. "Great job Zu!" Everybody congratulated her. I crinkled my nose. Then I grinned. A kind of evil grin. I threw the ball as hard as I can towrds her. I expected it to hit her on the head, but instead, she caught it and threw it back at me. It hit me on the head.

"Nice try **nii Chan**." She smirked. I sprung up, and hissed. She only calls me nii Chan, if she's teasing me. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled chasing her around. "Why not nii Chan?" She laughed. Everybody laughed at the scene. The siblings, never failed to entertain them.


End file.
